Soi's Star
by EXPLODINGWEWILLGO
Summary: Soi is sent to watch Ichigo and crew when she meets an interesting girl. forget the 3 reviews. I'll type this story because I want to. If you want to review go right ahead. Soi/OC What? Yoruichi can't win all the time! Please enjoy.
1. and they meet

It a little idea I had in my head for a while now. Soi Fong/OC

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

It was midnight in Karakura Town, there was barely anyone on the streets.

A girl sat near the filthy river edge.

She had black hair and steel grey eyes.

She wore a tan vest with a white shirt underneath, and tight black jeans with white and black sneakers.

Her hair was done in a simple ponytail. (you can find the pic of the hairstyle on my homepage, its called Strawberry Shake)

The girl heaved a sigh. "I should never have taken this assignment."

She had taken the task of watching that Ichigo boy and his friends.

The real reason she had done it was to stay close to Yoruichi.

A stupid decision.

As the girl sulked another girl ran past.

She had light brown hair with soft green eyes.

She wore a dark green shirt with an orange undershirt with green stripes across the sleeves.

She had on loose bark blue jeans with black boots.

An orange bandana was wrapped around her neck loosely.

The girl stopped when she noticed the other girl.

She stopped and stared in silence.

The black haired girl turned when she felt eyes on her back.

They stared at each other for a moment.

The black haired girl spoke first.

"Do you need something?" It was asked coldly.

"Uh…no…sorry." The other girl mumbled but continued to stare.

"Then stop staring. Its very rude." The sulking girl turned back to the river.

"What's your name!?" The brown haired girl blurted suddenly.

The black haired girl turned back to her. "Excuse me?"

"I…I just…wanted to know your name." The green eyed girl seemed timid and a bit fearful.

"Its none of your business! I make a point of not giving personal information to total strangers."

The black haired girl stood and walked up the slope of the hill to the river.

"Uh…I'm sorry."

"You should be. Such behavior is rude." The black haired girl stomped off.

"…My name's Hoshiko!" The brown haired girl called.

"I don't care!" The other girl called back before the darkness swallowed her form.

Hoshiko smiled to herself. "I'll come back here tomorrow. I'll find out who you are."


	2. what's your name?

Second chapter! YAY!

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

Hoshiko ran straight by the river the next day the same time as she had yesterday.

Sure enough…there was the black haired girl from the previous day.

Hoshiko decided to try to sneak up on the girl.

Standing at the top of the small slope, Hoshiko jumped and landed with a **thud **next to the mystery girl.

The girl gave a start when Hoshiko thudded down next to her.

Hoshiko laid there for a moment.

"I hope that hurt." The girl said in the same cold tone she had used yesterday.

Hoshiko sat up quickly beside her. "Nope." Lie! Her ass hurt like hell.

"Shame." The girl turned her eyes to the sky.

"You don't seem to like me very much." Hoshiko said after a moment of silence passed.

"We just met yesterday…of course I don't like you."

The green eyed girl smiled at her. "But we met. That means we aren't strangers."

The black haired girl looked at Hoshiko, taking in her appearance.

She had on a large red & black plaid jacket with a long black shirt that went past her waist and light blue jeans with black boots.

"You're an odd little girl."

"……………But your shorter than me." Hoshiko was confused.

The steel eyed girl rolled her eyes. "Whatever."

She got up and started to walk away when a hand snapped up and grabbed her wrist.

The black haired girl glared down at the appendage and the person attached to it.

"Let go."

"Tell me your name."

"No. Now let go."

"Not until you tell me your name." Hoshiko persisted.

"Its none of your business! Get off!" The mystery girl was getting angrier by the second.

"You told me you didn't give your name to strangers. We met…we're not strangers."

"Yes we are! I don't know you and you don't know me!"

"We could start to solve that if you told me your name." Hoshiko stood up still gripping the girls wrist.

The girl heaved a sigh and looked up at the girl.

"If you can find me before midnight tomorrow…I'll tell you my name." She just wanted to sleep.

"What if your telling a lie?"

"I promise."

"You could be lying."

"What makes you think that?"

"Because we're stra," Hoshiko trailed off.

She finally understood what the girl meant.

They were strangers. Hoshiko knew nothing about this girl.

"See? We are strangers. Now let go and leave me alone."

Hoshiko tightened her grip.

"No."

"Little girl…you really don't know what your getting yourself into. Let.Go."

"Tell me your name!"

"Oh my god! Why do you care!?"

"I don't know. I just want to know your name."

"Will you leave me alone if I tell you?"

"No."

"Then you'll have to take my word and find me before midnight tomorrow."

The girl yanked her wrist out of Hoshiko's grasp.

"Uh…wait a minute." Hoshiko called as the girl walked up the slope.

"What now?"

"Uh……nothing…never mind."

The girl continued to walk away.

Hoshiko shot up the hill to try and follow her, but she was already gone.

"Guess I'm goin' huntin' tomorrow."

****

Next Morning

Hoshiko jumped down her apartment buildings steppes and took off running after her feet hit the ground.

She would find that girl today.

One way or another.

She checked the most likely places first.

The school, a few abandoned buildings, the river.

Finally the only place she hadn't checked was…

"The cemetery." Hoshiko whispered.

She ran up the hill and hopped up the stairs two at a time.

She looked around before walking forward and turning to look at the 'gateway' to the cemetery.

"I see you found me." A voice floated down from on top of the arc.

The mystery girl looked down at her.

"We had a deal. I found you."

"Yes you did. This is actually the first place you should have checked."

Hoshiko looked confused. "Why?"

"Sometimes the most unlikely places are the best places to look."

Hoshiko smiled. "Thanks, I'll remember that."

She blinked and the girl was gone.

"My name…" Hoshiko whipped around.

The girl was behind her.

Hoshiko looked back at the top of the arc then back to the girl.

"How did you," She started.

"Its not important. Do you want to know my name or not?"

Hoshiko gave the girl her full attention.

"Its Soi Fong."

Hoshiko stared at her.

"Tell me the truth."

Soi looked mildly offended. "What?"

"Tell me the truth. That's not your name."

"Does it matter? And how would you know anyway?" Soi was obviously agitated.

Hoshiko shrugged. "Your name doesn't match your face. I'll call you Soi, but I want to know your real name."

Soi looked away. "Its Shaoulin." She said quietly.

"Shaoulin Fong." Hoshiko tested it.

Soi looked back at Hoshiko. "What?"

"That name matches your face."

"What are you talking about?"

Hoshiko shrugged again. "You look like Shaoulin Fong."

Soi stared at her. "I may look like a lot of things to you, but I'm not any of them."

Hoshiko took a step forward. "Yes you are."

"Ugh! What is it with you!? What!? What do you think I am?"

"I think your very cute." Hoshiko blushed brightly when she realized what she had said.

Soi blushed just as much. "Did you…," she trailed off.

Hoshiko scratched the back of her head nervously. "Ah haha. Its true though."

"No its not." Soi was still blushing but her voice held an edge to it.

Hoshiko smiled widely. "Yes it is."

The brown haired girl lunged forward and wrapped her arms just below her waist.

Soi let out a small "eep" as Hoshiko hefted her up onto her left shoulder.

"Hey! Put me down!" Soi shouted obviously upset.

"Nah, I'll carry you back to your place." Hoshiko grinned and walked to the steps.

"Why?" Soi was wriggling in the other girls grip.

"I wanna learn more about you." Hoshiko walked down the steps carefully.

Soi stopped wriggling. "What is with you? Why do you want to know everything about me?"

"Because I think your interesting."

"And that matters because…?" Soi put her right hand on the girls head.

She didn't seem to mind.

"Its an adventure." Hoshiko smiled up at her then looked back down the road.

Soi chuckled despite herself. "Turn left here."

Hoshiko followed her instruction without a second thought.

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

Yoruichi looked up from her bottle of sake as two figures walked around the small corner to Kisuke's shop.

Yoruichi recognized Soi at once.

Hoshiko walked forward and stopped a few feet from Yoruichi.

But she paid her no mind as she took in the building.

"So this is where you live?" She looked up at Soi.

"No, this is where I'm staying."

Hoshiko looked a little sad. "You don't live here?"

"Is that a problem?"

Hoshiko and Soi both looked at the violet haired woman.

"Uh…no…I was just…never mind."

She made no movement to place Soi back on the ground.

"You can put her down now." The ebony skinned woman sounded a bit annoyed.

Hoshiko mumbled a sorry and put Soi back down.

"I'll see you." Hoshiko continued to mumble.

"Yeah." Soi nodded.

The air suddenly became very awkward.

With the way the purple haired girl was glaring at Hoshiko from around Soi.

"Okay." Hoshiko took off.

****

Silence

"Who was that?" Soi could clearly detect the jealousy in her old sempai's voice.

"I don't see how that should matter Yoruichi."

"Who was she?" Yoruichi persisted.

"None of your business." Soi walked past Yoruichi and into the shop.

Yoruichi watched Soi walk inside and then glared at the corner where the girl had disappeared.

She would follow Soi tomorrow to find that girl.

'Who the hell do you think your dealing with little girl?'

Yoruichi followed Soi inside.


	3. i want to know

Chapter three! I love myself for how fast this is going.

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

"Soi!"

Said girl turned when she heard her name.

Yoruichi walked up to her.

"Where're you goin'?"

"Out. Why?"

"Mind if I tag a long?"

Soi stared at Yoruichi for a moment before shaking her head.

"Do whatever you want."

She slid the door to Kisuke's '_candy_ _shop_' open.

"Ugh! What are _you_ doing here?"

Yoruichi walked up beside her and glared.

Hoshiko stood against the wall outside.

"Nothin'. Just thought I'd take a walk with you."

Soi gaped for a second before recomposing herself.

"Whatever."

Hoshiko smiled and took in Soi's appearance.

She had on tight blue jeans and a black shirt with a yellow hood.

There was a small bee on the left pocket of her jeans.

She wore black sneakers with yellow soles.

Hoshiko noticed that her hair was done the same way it had been when they had first seen each other.

Soi moved forward and brushed past Hoshiko as she was turning the corner.

Yoruichi and Hoshiko followed.

Hoshiko completely unaware of the death glares she was getting.

****

Park

Soi sat on one of the swings when they got there.

Hoshiko grabbed the chain with her right hand then moved behind Soi.

"What are you doing?" Soi seemed a little aggravated.

"Giving you a push." Hoshiko was still ignorant to the glares she was receiving from Yoruichi.

"Do you not want me to? Or can I?"

"Mm-hmm."

Hoshiko smiled before putting her hands on Soi's shoulders and pushing gently.

"So who's your friend over there?"

Hoshiko tried to get a conversation going.

"The one throwing glares at you?"

"She is? What did I do?"

Soi laughed quietly.

"Her name is Yoruichi. She's my old teacher."

Hoshiko found that interesting.

"Oh really? What did she teach you?"

"Martial Arts and the such."

Hoshiko gave Soi another push. Sending her a little higher.

"Sounds cool."

"Mm-hmm."

Soi didn't know why she was smiling or suddenly opening up to the girl, but it felt…nice.

"So how come she tagged along with you?"

"Don't know."

Hoshiko thought that was a little odd but dropped it for now.

She gave Soi another push. Still sending her a little higher.

"Ready to go really high up?"

Soi smiled wide and nodded.

She pushed Soi as hard as she could when she came back down.

Soi gave a small laugh as she went up…and came back down.

Hoshiko laughed as she pushed Soi again.

Soi jumped off the swing when it reached its highest point.

"Aww…you don't wanna swing anymore?" Hoshiko sounded disappointed.

"Yes…why are you here?" Soi moved to the merry-go-round.

"What do ya mean?" Hoshiko followed.

Soi stayed silent as she sat on the cold metal.

She noticed Yoruichi had left. She wasn't sure when.

"Don't you have school or something?"

Hoshiko stood in front of her.

"Nope."

"Why not?"

"I figure there's more wisdom out in the world than in a class."

Soi stared at the girl in front of her.

"Uh-huh….," She waited for Hoshiko to continue.

The green eyed girl shrugged.

"I don't see the point in sitting in a classroom when you can learn better from real life experience."

Soi's eyes narrowed, "You're a little odd."

Hoshiko smiled. "A little bit."

Soi found herself returning the smile.

She really didn't get it.

This girl she had met….three day ago today, could make her laugh and smile so easily.

She couldn't remember the last time she had honestly laughed before she met the girl for a second time.

Hoshiko moved forward and Soi slid back.

"Want me to spin it?" Hoshiko took hold of one of the metal rails.

Soi nodded as she settled herself in the center of the merry-go-round.

Hoshiko started to spin the steal 'toy'.

Soi laughed as it went faster.

Eventually Hoshiko jumped on and continued to push with her left foot.

Hoshiko stopped pushing with her foot when it was fast enough.

As it started to slow down a roar ripped through the air.

Soi and Hoshiko stopped laughing.

"What the hell was that?" Hoshiko looked around.

"I have to go." Soi jumped off and raced in the direction of the sound.

"Hey! Wait a second!" Hoshiko followed after her.

A small boy about the age of nine was running down a empty street.

He looked behind him.

A large red and white monster was chasing him.

Its face looked like a snake with a single eye on the right of its face.

It had four legs and three arms. One was sticking up from its back.

It looked something like a spider but worse.

The boy turned and focused his attention on the street ahead and getting away from that…_thing_!

"Somebody…please…help me!" He shouted, praying that someone would hear him and help.

The beast laughed nastily at him.

"**There's no one around to hear you boy! Give up**!"

"HEY!"

The monster stopped and turned.

"**Shinigami**." The beast ground out.

Soi stood before the monster in her captain's uniform.

The boy had stopped running and was watching the two with teary eyes.

"Hollow." Soi said in an almost pleasant voice.

The hollow lunged at her.

Soi easily used shunpo and appeared on the hollow's back.

The beast made to throw her off, but she removed her Zanpakuto from its sheath and fluidly jammed it down through its mask.

Soi flipped off its back as it disintegrated.

She fixed her grip on Suzumebachi and turned to the boy.

"Come here." She called softly.

The boy walked up to her timidly.

"You don't have to be afraid. I just want to help you."

The boy swallowed and nodded.

"What's your name?"

"Riku."

"That seems to be a popular choice."

Riku nodded and smiled as he swiped at his eyes.

"Yeah."

"What happened to you?" She wanted the boy to be calm when she let him pass on.

"A fire."

"Do you know how it started?"

"My dad dropped a cigarette behind the couch. I tried to tell him about it…but he didn't listen."

"Why didn't you do something?"

"I tried…but my parents were having an argument and my brother shut me in my room." Riku looked down at his sneakers.

"And when the fire started…they just left you there?" Soi sounded disgusted.

"My parents didn't know. My brother left to get away from them."

"I see, I'm sorry that happened."

"My brother…he got really depressed. He stopped talking and everything."

"That's…how it usually is."

Soi was trying to understand, but it was difficult when her own family was never really there for her.

"What happens now?" Riku looked up at her.

"You have to pass on." Soi answered.

"How do I do that?"

"Close your eyes."

Riku did as he was told.

Soi pressed the base of Suzumebachi into his forehead.

Hoshiko jogged around the corner just as Riku and the space around him started to glow.

"Soi?" She whispered.

"We'll meet again." Soi said softly as Riku opened his eyes to look at her.

"I hope so. See you." He smiled widely and closed his eyes again before disappearing.

"So do I." Soi re-sheathed Suzumebachi.

She whipped around when she heard footsteps behind her.

"Hoshiko."

Hoshiko gave a nervous smile. "That's the first time you said my name."

Soi hummed but stayed silent.

"What…Soi what's goin' on? Who and what are you, really?" Hoshiko took a step forward.

"I am…I'm…I don't know."

"What are you? What did you do to that kid?" Another step.

"I set him free. He's on the other side now."

"What side?"

"Our side. Where I come from."

"What…what do you mean by that?"

Soi shook her head and took a step back. "Its nothing. Forget about it." She turned away.

"Soi?"

"You should be careful out here at night." Soi spoke quietly.

Hoshiko looked up at the sky. She hadn't realized it was dark out.

"Why?"

"The gods who lived in the forests before you humans came walk around at night."

Hoshiko looked around.

"_Really_? Uh…wait…'you humans'? What _are_ you?" Hoshiko walked up to Soi.

"I'm not a human like you."

It was true. Technically she was human…but of a higher class.

Hoshiko touched Soi's arm.

"Soi…tell me what's going on."

"No." Soi made no movement to get away from Hoshiko.

"Why not?"

"Why should I? We know nothing about each other. Besides you couldn't handle it anyway."

"I wanna know! You say we know nothing about each other…I want to learn! I can handle anything!"

"You say that…but why should you care?"

"I don't know. But…I do know that I want to get to know you better."

"That's what I'm talking about! Right there!" Soi turned to face Hoshiko.

"Why!? Why do you want to know anything about me? Why does it matter?"

"I don't know! But I do. There's just something…" Hoshiko stared at Soi.

Soi got impatient. "Something what?"

"Something different. It makes me want to get to know you better. To know everything about you."

Soi's brow furrowed. "That's…kinda creepy."

Hoshiko shrugged. "That's the way it is. So tell me."

Soi sighed. "Fine. Your obviously not going to stop bothering me if I don't, are you?"

Hoshiko grinned. "Nope!"

"What do you want to know?"

"Everything."

"Fine. But we can't go back to Urahara's."

Hoshiko looked at Soi oddly. "Urahara?"

"The place where I'm staying…he owns it. Its pretty much just a smuggle shop." She said the second part without thinking.

"You'll have to tell me about that. So…we're goin' to my place?" She tried to say it casually.

But she couldn't help but feel really happy for some reason.

"I don't know where else we'd go if we can't go back to where I'm staying!" Soi snapped.

"Eh-heh…sorry." Hoshiko scratched the back of her head.

Soi rolled her eyes and crossed her arms.

"Well…uh…let's go then." Hoshiko turned back in the direction she had come from.

Soi followed quietly.


	4. questions, answers and staying over

Chapter four! I love myself for how fast this is going. :D

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

Soi looked around the small apartment with little interest.

Hoshiko had gone into her room to get her a pair of night clothes.

'_This place is to small_.' Soi thought.

Hoshiko had a small black couch, a little red carpet, a small TV, and a table set near the window.

She had a smaller kitchen.

Soi hadn't seen anything else.

A thought suddenly hit Soi, hard.

'_I'm in the apartment of a total stranger_.'

Well…not a _total _stranger. But still a stranger.

"Hey…I got ya a an old shirt and some shorts." Hoshiko walked out of her room.

Soi looked at the clothes offered to her.

It was the dark green shirt Soi had first seen Hoshiko in, and a pair of large black shorts.

Soi gave Hoshiko a skeptical look.

"Those won't fit me."

The brown haired girl looked confused. "Why not."

"…..Your taller than me."

Hoshiko smiled and re-offered the clothes. "Just try 'em."

Soi made a clicking sound in the back of her throat and took the clothes.

She walked into Hoshiko's room as the resident of the apartment went and got them drinks.

Soi walked back out less than a minute later with the offered night clothes on.

The shorts fit…but the shirts collar hung off her right shoulder.

Hoshiko turned to her from the couch.

"Where are your other clothes?"

"I put them away."

"Where?"

"Never mind!" Soi snapped.

"Okay." Hoshiko watched as Soi made her way around the couch and sat down.

"So…what did you want to know? And don't you _dare _say everything!" Soi added the last part when she saw Hoshiko open her mouth.

The girl snapped her mouth shut.

"Be specific."

"Okay…how old are you?"

"…..Much older than you."

"How old?"

"Decades! Next question!" Soi seemed offended by the question.

"Wow…okay…when's your birthday?"

"February 11th."

"Family?"

"Five brothers, they're dead."

"You don't seem sad about that." Hoshiko pointed out.

"I'm not."

"Why?"

"Next question!" Soi wanted to stay off her family and its problems.

"Uh…that Yoruichi girl…," Hoshiko stared at Soi.

Soi looked away and then back to the girl in front of her.

She shrugged, "What about her?"

"What is she to you?"

"A friend."

"What are you to her?"

"…I don't know."

"You should ask."

Soi made an impatient clicking sound with her tongue. "I'll do that."

"What are you?"

On to the more important questions.

"A Shinigami."

Hoshiko looked excited. "You're a god of death?"

Soi raised an eyebrow. "You don't seem bothered by that. How do you know I'm not lying?"

Hoshiko shrugged. "Why should I be. What reason do you have to lie to me for?"

Soi gave a soft laugh. "You are weird. I guess I don't have a reason to lie."

"If you're a Shinigami…why are you here?"

"To watch a group of kids."

"Your babysitting?"

Soi looked at Hoshiko.

The girl was dead serious and confused.

Soi couldn't help it…she laughed. She honestly laughed out of enjoyment.

That hadn't happened since…before she met this girl.

Hoshiko looked more confused. "What?"

"Nothing…ah-hahaha…oh…next question." Soi quieted down.

"I asked what you were doing here."

"And I told you."

"Then you started laughing because I asked if you were babysitting."

"I'm just making sure they don't do anything stupid. They can handle themselves. But they are _much_ younger than me." Soi explained.

"Oh…so what did you do to that kid?"

"His name was Riku. He died in a fire."

"…**HE WAS DEAD**!!" Hoshiko looked at Soi in shock.

"No need to ruin my** hearing**!" Soi shouted back.

"Sorry." Hoshiko slouched back into the couch looking sheepish.

"Yes he was dead. I sent him to the…next life…you could call it."

"So how did you do it?"

"I used Suzumebachi."

"A hornet?" Hoshiko looked confused again.

She really was clueless.

"My Zanpakuto."

"Can I see it?" Hoshiko sat forward with a look of amazement on her face.

"Why?"

"…'Cause I wanna. Let me see." The green eyed girl whined.

"Ugh! Fine, close your eyes."

"Why?"

"Just do it!!" Soi got annoyed when people asked so many 'why' questions.

Hoshiko hurriedly complied to Soi's command.

A few seconds of silence passed when Hoshiko heard an odd sound.

"Okay, you can open them now."

Hoshiko opened her eyes slowly.

Soi was holding what seemed to be a normal katana.

"This is Suzumebachi."

"Why does it have a name?" Hoshiko leaned forward to see it better. Not that she had bad eyes.

"Zanpakuto are an extension of a Shinigami's soul."

Hoshiko looked up at Soi.

"They must be awfully important."

Soi nodded.

"Can I see it?"

"You already are."

"Can I hold it then?" Hoshiko gave a wide smile.

Soi held the blade out for the girl.

Hoshiko took it carefully. If it was an extension of Soi's soul…then she had to be extra safe with it.

"…You can take her out of the sheath. She won't break so easily." Soi said as she watched Hoshiko with amusement in her eyes.

Hoshiko stood as she took Suzumebachi from her sheath.

She gently placed the sheath back on the couch.

Soi watched as Hoshiko examined the sword.

"You said 'she' right? What does she look like?"

"It ranges." Soi answered.

Hoshiko looked at her. "What do ya mean?"

"Its an extension of the soul. So it can take the shape of anything important to the wielder."

Hoshiko smirked at the woman in front of her. "Am I important to you?"

Soi scoffed at that.

"Hardly."

Hoshiko shrugged. "I'll get there."

Soi shook her head.

"Any other questions?"

"Yeah…what's it like where you come from?"

Soi stared at Hoshiko. What harm could it do?

"Its…a very large city surrounded by a wall. It has four gates that lead into the lesser districts."

"What do you do there?"

"I'm a captain."

"What do captains do and how many are there?"

"We pretty much make sure everything stays balanced. There are thirteen captains."

"Cool. You guys must be really tough."

"You have to be tough to be apart of the thirteen point guard squad." Soi said absent mindedly.

"How many women are there?"

"Captains or lieutenants?"

"Both."

"Two captains. Myself and Unohana."

"Who's she?"

"A healer. I'm not sure but I think she's been around for about…two hundred years."

Hoshiko's eyes went wide. "She _must _look old."

"Actually she looks a little older than me." Soi smiled.

"Oh…so she's a hottie?" Hoshiko wondered if Soi would catch on.

She did.

The steal eyed girl blushed despite herself.

"I wouldn't know. I don't pay to much attention to her."

"Why? To hot for you to?"

"Shut it! I only go over there for check-ups!"

Hoshiko sat back down. "So…do you have like…subordinates or something'?"

"Yes. Why?"

"You don't check in on them when they go?"

"Why should I? They aren't important to me."

"Harsh." Hoshiko looked down at the sword in her lap.

"Anything else?"

"Uh…are you guys like super-heroes or something'?"

Soi looked thoughtful. "You could say that."

"Who are your enemies?"

"Hollows."

"And they are?"

"They used to be humans like you."

"Really? What do they look like?"

"Monsters with white masks and large holes in their chests."

"Why the hole?"

"It shows where the heart was forced out. That's basically what turns them. Unless they die and…I don't want to get into it."

"Oh…okay."

"Any more questions?"

"How many female lieutenants are there?"

"Six."

"Is your lieutenant a girl?"

Soi scoffed again. "I wish! That fat bastard might have a little more class and better manners as a woman!"

"So it's a guy who's fat and eats a lot?"

"To much. He's good for _nothing_!"

"Why did they assign him so you then?"

"Hell if I know."

Hoshiko chuckled.

"Do you have any friends besides Yoruichi?"

"No. I don't need anyone else."

"…I'll be your friend."

Soi looked at Hoshiko oddly for a moment. "Why?"

"Because I want to."

Soi eyed the girl suspiciously.

"How old are you?"

"Seventeen."

"Family?"

"They pretty much left me for dead at an orphanage here."

"You don't seem sad about it."

Hoshiko shrugged. "I'm not. I turned out to be a really great person. I'd hate to think about how bad I'd have turned out if they hadn't left me here."

"Mm-hmm. Why are you so interested in me?"

Hoshiko shrugged again. "I like you. I don't know why."

"What do you like besides me?"

"Food, TV, reading, drawing…I like taking pictures to."

Soi nodded.

"My turn. What's your favorite color?" Hoshiko sat up.

"Black. Yours?"

"Green and blue. You like to read?"

"Sometimes. What do you take pictures of?"

"Well…I usually take surprise pictures of people."

"Why surprised?" Soi shifted to get more comfortable on the couch.

"Posed pictures are fake. When people are posed they put on a fake smile. Pictures they aren't expecting lets you capture they're real emption."

"…You seem like a secretly artistic person wrapped in a timid shy little girl."

"Ya know I get that a lot." Hoshiko was once again clueless about what had been said.

"So when did you stop going to school?"

"Uh…someday in 6th grade."

"How old were you then?"

"About twelve."

"How did you get this place?"

"I'm renting from a friend. His sister owns this place."

"So you got a job and got friend discounts on this place?"

"Pretty much."

"Sounds fun."

"Very."

"Is that all?"

Hoshiko nodded. "Yeah. I found out everything I wanted to know"

Soi stood from the couch. "Someday you'll know about it. If you die here you go there."

"Sounds cool. But I plan on living for a long time."

"Good for you."

Soi walked to the bedroom.

"Where're you goin'?" Hoshiko watched her.

"To sleep. Put Suzumebachi back in her sheath before you knock yourself out."

Soi closed the door behind her.

Hoshiko faced the TV and looked down at Suzumebachi.

"Your wielder is kinda crude. But I like her. I really don't know why."

She continued to stare at the sword like she hopped it would speak to her.

"Do you think she likes me?"

Suzumebachi suddenly started to shine.

Not very bright…but bright enough to let Hoshiko know her answer.

Hoshiko smiled after the shock wore off.

She smiled. "You think she does too huh? Heh, I'll grow in her."

Hoshiko re-sheathed Suzumebachi and placed her in front of her face.

She pulled a small blanket down from the back of he couch.

She settled herself in.

It would be daylight in a few hours. She needed sleep.


	5. what is this?

Chapter five! I love myself for how fast this is going. :D

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

"YOU WHAT!?"

Soi stared impassively at Yoruichi.

"I stayed over night at Hoshiko's place. Its not a big deal."

"Yes it is a big deal! It's a very big deal!" Once again Soi could clearly hear the jealousy in her old masters voice.

"Why?"

Yoruichi stopped fuming and stared at Soi. "What?"

"Why is it such a big deal? All we did was talk. There was nothing else to it."

"That girl is…stalking you!" Yoruichi waved her right arm in an open motion.

"So? She's not hurting me." Soi didn't know why she was defending Hoshiko. She didn't know why Yoruichi was verbally attacking her.

"But she could!"

"What harm could a little sixteen year old girl do to me Yoruichi?"

"I…," and there it was.

"Better yet…why do you care so much?"

"I…Soi I," Yoruichi struggled to find the words she wanted.

Soi stood and faced Yoruichi.

"I know what your going to say."

Yoruichi looked surprised.

"So please…don't."

"But Soi I," she tried again.

"You don't get it do you? I've always wanted to hear you say those words…but its to late. You hurt me to much."

Soi started to walk to the door, but a had arrested her right wrist.

She was pulled back into Yoruichi and wrapped in a tight hug.

"I figured as much."

Soi tilted her head up to try and see her old sempai's face.

"Look Soi…I know I messed up. I'm sorry, I really am. And normally I would try and make you feel the same," she trailed off.

"Yoruichi you don't have to," Soi started.

"Yes I do."

Soi closed her mouth and listened to what the dark skinned woman had to say.

"I want you to feel the same thing I do, but I know it'll never happen any time soon. And I love you to much to stand in the way of what you want."

"I don't know what I want Yoruichi."

"You want something that won't disappear from in front of you without a word. Right now…I'm not that person, but I want to be…I really do."

Soi pulled back and looked up into sad golden eyes. "But your not ready are you?"

She shook her head.

She wanted to be that person…she wanted to be that person with every fiber of her being.

But old habits die hard.

She loved Soi _very _much…she just wasn't stable enough to sit still for so long. She had always been an active person.

She hated that most about herself right now.

The person she loved the most…was walking into the hands of that…_Hoshiko_. Even if neither of them knew it.

But Yoruichi wasn't blind, she saw things nobody paid attention to. She saw Soi laughing on that swing.

She had never been able to make Soi laugh like that. Smiles maybe, but never laugh.

"I'm sorry."

"Its okay. I don't think I'd want to be close to you if you were anything less than who you are." Soi smiled shyly at her.

Just like when Soi had become her protégé.

That did it.

****

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Hoshiko walked around the small corner to Urahara's shop.

She stopped dead in her tracks when she saw Yoruichi kissing Soi.

Everything froze as Hoshiko stared at the scene before her.

She took a step back…spun on the spot and took off.

She had no idea why her eyes stung.

She had no idea why she felt hurt.

She just didn't understand.

****

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Soi pushed Yoruichi back.

"Why did you do that?" She demanded.

"I…I'm sorry…I didn't mean," she got cut off.

"That's just it Yoruichi! You don't mean anything! You never do and you never will!"

"I'm _sorry_." Yoruichi was starting to tear up.

She had just _fucked _everything up.

"Save it! I should have just…never come here to talk to you! I shouldn't have come to see you at all!"

'**Then you wouldn't have met Hoshiko**.' A soft feminine/masculine voice said in the back of her head.

'_Stay out of this_!'

'**Alright…but you should know she saw you two just now**.'

'_Saw what_?'

'**You two kissing**.' The voice said casually.

"I have to go!" Soi pulled away from Yoruichi completely.

"Soi please!" Yoruichi took a step forward.

"Just _stop _it!" Soi took a step back.

They stared at each other for a long time until Soi turned and shot out of the shop. She had to think and get away from that woman.

'**Way to go _genius_!' A sarcastic voice spoke to the violet haired woman.**

'_I thought I shut you away_!'

'**Physically maybe…but I'm always here. You can't get rid of me. _Ever_.'**

'_I hate myself_.' Yoruichi sunk to the ground.

'**You should. All that crap about love must not have been true**.'

'_Of course it was_!' Yoruichi growled.

'**Yeah…I'm in your head remember. I saw those gutter brain images fly past me when you kissed her. Nice try**!'

'_They were true_!'

'**Maybe to you. But this cat sitting across from me is in heat, she say differently**.'

Yoruichi remembered that cat. It had showed up when she had learned how to transform.

It basically just stayed silent, but when she went into heat…she got who she wanted, when she wanted them.

'**Yeah…and right now she wants**,' her Zanpakuto got cut off.

'**Soi**!' a feminine voice ground out.

'_NO! I won't do that to her! Not ever_!'

The cat growled in anger.

'**Now hold on! This is her body! You can't just take over!**'

The cat growled again.

Yoruichi started to spasm as her mind went blank.

'**Knock it off! I'll kill you if I have to! Back off!**'

Yoruichi heard aimless voices in her head.

She curled into a tight ball.

'**Yoruichi? Are you okay?**'

Yoruichi jerked and took several deep breaths.

'_That cat…is she…did you_?' She couldn't finish the thought.

'**I had to. She wouldn't stop**.'

'_You did that for me_?'

'**We may not agree on a lot of things…and you may have abandoned me…but there is no way I'd let something like that happen to you**.'

'_Thank you_.'

'**Don't get all weepy on me now! I did it for Soi too. She doesn't deserve to be treated like piece of meat.**'

'_That's part of the reason I'm thanking you_.'

'**Yeah yeah. Just go to sleep.**'

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

Hoshiko sat on the swings in the park.

She was crying…but she didn't know why.

She had only met Soi five days ago.

There was no way she could have these feelings so soon.

She looked up when she heard the skid of feet on the dirt in front of her.

"Hey." Hoshiko tried to sound casual.

"Hey." Soi stood awkwardly in front of the girl.

"Look I…I didn't mean…I wasn't trying to…," she couldn't find the right words.

"What are you talking about?" Soi sat on the swing beside her.

"I've never felt this way about anybody. _Ever_. Least of all this fast." Hoshiko tried to explain.

"I understand. I haven't either."

"I saw."

"I know you did. Suzumebachi told me."

"I'm sorry."

Soi looked at her. "What for?"

"I didn't know. I didn't mean to see either."

"….Its not like that."

Hoshiko turned her green eyes to the black haired woman beside her.

"Yoruichi…she has feelings for me, but…she's afraid of commitment. She doesn't want to be tied down."

"So she's willing to give _you _up for something as feeble as freedom?!" Hoshiko jumped up.

Soi smiled. "I guess so."

"She's an idiot then!"

"What would you do?"

"I wouldn't have left in the first place." Hoshiko declared.

Soi stood offered a smile. "That's nice, thank you. But I don't want you to get involved with me."

"Why not?"

"Its…its just not a good idea."

'But Soi," she stopped when a figure landed in front of them.

"Captain Soi Fong." The man bowed his head in respect.

"What is it?"

"Captain-commander Yamamoto has ordered you return to your division."

"What's happened?" Soi sounded annoyed.

"Your lieutenant has everything messed up miss. He isn't doing the paper work and he's lacking in commanding the others of your squad." The man explained hurriedly.

Soi made a disgusted sound. "That fat oaf! Guess I have no choice."

"A gateway has already been opened a little further to the right Captain." The man motioned to said direction.

"Alright I'll be there in a moment."

The man nodded and dashed off to the right.

Hoshiko stepped forward as Soi turned to face her.

"I have to go. It's obviously important. Good bye." Soi turned to walk away.

Hoshiko caught her arm.

"Wait a second! When am I gunna see you again?"

"Most likely never." Soi made to pull her arm away but Hoshiko tugged hard enough to get Soi to face her.

"I wanna go to."

"Forget it. There's no way your coming with me! Let go!" Soi snapped.

They were back to where they started, simply a different situation.

"You said if someone dies…they go over there right?" Hoshiko looked around.

Soi's eyes widened. "Oh…NO! There is no way your going to kill yourself!"

Soi suddenly felt very panicked.

"Then let me come with you. I've got nothing here!"

"Okay…what is this!? This thing we have going on here, what is it?"

"I don't know…but I'm not gunna let you walk away and never find out what it is."

Soi stared into Hoshiko's determined eyes. She wasn't going to win this either way.

She sighed. "Fine. I know I'm going to get in trouble for this. Let's go!"

Hoshiko smiled happily as Soi took her hand and led her to the gateway to her world.


	6. a few meetings and divisions

Chapter six! I love myself for how fast this is going. :D

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

Hoshiko stared at the gateway in amazement while one of the three subordinates spoke to Soi.

"Captain…you aren't bringing her with us are you?" He sounded surprised and confused.

"Yes. Is that a problem?" She asked venomously.

"Well…I just think," Soi cut him off quickly.

"You think? What seat are you in, in my squad Chou?" She said in a sickeningly sweet voice.

Chou knew he was in trouble. "Uh…fourteenth Captain."

Soi's actually smiled. "Yes and that's a long way away from the top isn't it?"

"Yes ma'am."

"Mm-hmm. So what makes _you _think _I _care about _anything _you have to say?" Her smile vanished, face going blank.

"I don't…I apologize." Chou bowed and stepped back.

"Uh-huh." Soi turned back to the gate.

Hoshiko turned to her. "So…do I need something to get through with?" She asked curiously.

"Just stay by my side." Soi answered dully.

"No prob." Hoshiko moved to Soi's side.

The two subordinates who had been opening the gate, stepped aside as it opened.

"Let's go." Soi said and walked forward.

Hoshiko didn't look back as she walked with the captain.

****

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

It was four minutes later that they walked out onto a small cliff.

Hoshiko looked around in amazement. "So this is where your from." She ran to the side edge of the cliff.

She was shocked to see it was…

"HUGE! Holy crap! How do you find your way in all of this?" She stared at the large city in wonder.

"Is it that impressive?" Soi asked plainly.

Hoshiko looked at her in total shock. "What do you mean?"

Soi shrugged. "I guess growing up here, I doesn't seem that great to me." She started to walk away.

Hoshiko looked back out at the expansive city. Soi called back to her.

"Come on! You get a tour later!" Hoshiko ran after her.

"Wait up!"

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"OMAEDA! GET OUT HERE YOU FAT OAF!!" Soi shouted as she and Hoshiko walked down to her office.

The lieutenant slammed Soi's office door open, ready to shout at whoever was there.

Soi had been gone for two months. He had gotten used to being in charge in the small amount of time.

Omaeda stopped dead when he saw his captain standing in front of him.

"I…uh...C…Captain?" He stuttered fearfully.

Hoshiko stared at the man with disgust and curiosity.

"….What are you doing Omaeda?"

"I…uh…I was…" He stammered.

"GET OUT!!" Hoshiko jumped when Soi shouted at the top of her lungs.

The lieutenant ran so fast down the opposite hall he tripped over his feet several times.

Hoshiko stared at Soi in wonder.

"IF I FIND ANYTHING OUT OF PLACE YOUR CLEANING MY OFFICE AND SCRUBBING THE GROUND WITH YOUR TOOTHBRUSH!!"

'_Wow…she's tough stuff_.' Hoshiko thought as she followed Soi into her office.

Soi examined the room with disgust.

There was trash and food everywhere.

"Ewwww." Hoshiko whispered.

"I'm getting a better lieutenant." Soi spun on her heel and charged back out of the room.

"Where're we goin'?" Hoshiko jogged to keep up with her.

"The Captain-Commander's meeting room. I need to tell him about you, and get a new lieutenant."

"Can we get some food after? I'm really hungry." Hoshiko asked casually as she continued to take everything in.

Soi stopped and turned to look at her.

"Your hungry?" There was no way.

The girl looked confused. "Um…_yeah_. Why? Something wrong?" She eyed Soi curiously.

Soi stared at her for a long time. "No…nothing."

She turned back and continued to walk to the first division.

Hoshiko following behind still confused.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Soi slid the door to the first division meeting room open, to find all the other Captains already there.

She walked forward and stood before Yamamoto.

She then turned and watched Hoshiko with annoyance.

Hoshiko was staring up at Zaraki.

"Your really tall." She said.

Zaraki smirked. "Your really small."

She shrugged. "Its not so bad."

"Heh…what's your name kid?"

"Hoshiko."

He nodded. "I'll remember that."

"Soi Fong, what is the meaning of this?" Yamamoto demanded.

"Sir I had no choice." Soi turned back to the Captain-Commander as Hoshiko stepped up beside her.

Hoshiko was staring at each captain in turn.

"What do you mean you had no choice?"

"She threatened to kill herself so she could follow me. I couldn't let her do that." Soi reasoned.

Hoshiko turned to Soi. "Can we get something to eat _now_? I'm really hungry."

All other Captains, beside Soi, looked surprised.

"When did she first mention this?" Yamamoto asked coolly.

"Only a few minutes ago." Soi answered.

There was silence for a few moments.

"So you think she can be a Shinigami?" A large man like Zaraki, spoke up.

"With the proper training I think its possible." Soi turned to him.

"Who's the tin head?" Hoshiko asked curiously.

Soi jabbed her in the ribs.

Hoshiko hissed in pain.

"Show respect." Soi whispered viciously.

She turned to her fellow Captain. "I apologize for her rudeness Komamura."

"Its fine." Komamura stated calmly.

Soi nodded and turned back to Yamamoto.

"Very well. You will be in charge of her training Soi Fong." Yamamoto conceded.

Soi bowed. "Thank you. I was hoping to ask something else."

"Hmm? What is it?"

"I would like a new lieutenant Sir."

"Very well. He did not do his job properly while you were away. Laws and proper behavior must be followed."

Soi nodded again. "I was hoping if I train Hoshiko well enough…that she could be my new lieutenant."

"When her training is done…we will give her a test." Yamamoto answered.

He was in a good mood today, why waste it?

"This meeting is dismissed." He called.

The Captains nodded and left.

Hoshiko followed Soi out of the room wondering what had just happened.

"You seem to have a good word in with Yamamoto." A kind voice said as they walked outside.

Soi and Hoshiko turned to their left.

"Uh…your…Unohana?" Hoshiko asked with a smile.

The woman nodded.

Hoshiko stared at her hair. "You guys…all have your own style huh?"

Unohana smiled and nodded.

"So…what…squad?" She looked to Soi, who nodded.

"Yeah…what squad do you run?"

"Fourth. We're healers."

"So you're the most important squad."

The kind woman laughed softly. "Not many think so."

"Who?"

"Most other divisions. Only a few groups in the other squads are appreciative."

"Well that doesn't seem fair."

Unohana looked at Hoshiko curiously. "Hmm?"

"You all keep the balance right?"

The healer nodded.

"So your like…a body." Hoshiko reasoned.

"A body can't work properly if its not healed after serious injury."

"I like the way you put that. It's very true. Thank you." Unohana smiled brightly at them and went on her way.

Hoshiko smiled and turned to Soi. "I think I may like it here."

Soi found herself returning the smile.

"Come on. We need to get you settled in."

****

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"What the hell am I wearin?" Hoshiko tugged on the robes with one hand while eating a rice ball with the other.

"Those are your Shinigami clothes." Soi answered as she picked up her Zanpakuto and moved it to her back.

"At least I finally get some food." Hoshiko said happily as she stuffed the rest of the rice ball into her mouth.

Soi rolled her eyes and walked to the door of her office.

Hoshiko got her tour today. Last night she had conked out after a few dumplings.

"Come on. We'll only go over what you need to know."

Hoshiko grabbed another rice ball, they were there for Omaeda, and followed after quickly.

"So what are we gunna see?"

"The Captains and their lieutenants, and what they do."

Hoshiko stuffed the rice ball in her mouth like the four before it.

She whipped the remains off her face. "Alright."

****

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Unohana and Isane walked out of the fourth division just as Soi and Hoshiko walked up.

Unohana smiled. "Soi Fong, Hoshiko." She bowed her head in acknowledgement.

"What do I owe this sudden visit?"

Hoshiko tried to see past Unohana as Soi explained. "I want to get Hoshiko familiar with the squads and their top two."

"I see." Unohana looked at Hoshiko. "Hoshiko, this is my lieutenant, Isane Kotetsu."

"Its nice to meet you." Isane's upper half tipped slightly in a bow.

"Same here." Hoshiko scratched the back of her head.

"You already know what they do." Soi glanced at Hoshiko before slapping the girls hand away from her head.

"Uh…yeah."

"Mm…Isane, Hoshiko here said something very nice about our squad yesterday."

Isane looked interested.

Unohana looked back to Hoshiko. "Would you please tell Isane what you told me."

"Hmm? Oh right…I said the other squads should show more respect to you."

"And?" Unohana persisted gently.

"I said all the squads were like a body. And that the body wouldn't work if its not healed properly after an injury."

Isane smiled. "Thank you. You're the first person to ever say that."

Hoshiko grinned and shrugged.

Soi touched Hoshiko's shoulder as she walked behind her. "We should continue on our way. Sorry if we got in the way of anything important."

Unohana waved it off. "Not at all. Have fun. Make sure not to take her near the twelfth squad."

"I will." Soi jabbed Hoshiko in the ribs with her elbow.

"OW! Oh…uh…see ya later." Hoshiko called back.

The two smiled and continued on their way.

****

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"This is the sixth division. The Captain is a noble. He doesn't talk much and believes the law should be followed to the fullest extent."

"What about his lieutenant?"

"Renji Abarai. He's a jerk who thinks he's unstoppable. At least to other lieutenants."

"So…stay out fights with him?" Hoshiko asked eyeing the place.

"Exactly. At least until you complete your training."

"Fair enough."

"Let's move on then."

****

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"This is the seventh division. The Captain is the man you so rudely called 'tin head'."

"Uh…Soi?"

Soi turned to the girl. "What is it?"

"We passed straight from the second division to the fourth to the fifth and now to the seventh. What's with that?"

Soi glared at Hoshiko. "Are implying that I don't know how to count?"

"What? NO! Its just…what happened?"

"There are three squads that betrayed us. They currently have no Captains."

"Why did they betray you guys?"

"For power."

"I see. Who's the lieutenant?" Hoshiko decided to drop the subject.

"Tetszaemon Iba."

"Alright. Next squad?"

Soi nodded.

****

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"This is the eighth squad. The Captain is Shunsui Kyoraku. He's a pervert wears a pink kimono."

"Stay out of arms reach then. I'll do that. The lieutenant?"

"Nanao Isa."

"What's she like?"

"She seems a bit passive to me. Always carries a book and never uses her Zanpakuto."

"Never tell a joke around her. Got it."

Soi smiled as she walked away. Hoshiko trailing behind.

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

"This is the tenth squad. The Captain is a kid whose a supposed prodigy."

"What's he like?" Hoshiko looked at Soi.

"Me." Soi glanced at Hoshiko then at the entrance to the tenth division.

"Always serious and can't take a joke?"

"Exactly. Here comes the lieutenant." Soi nodded to the door of the division they stood before.

A busty reddish/orange haired woman walked out.

"Captain Fong? What are you doing here? Who's this?"

Hoshiko looked to Soi.

"This is Rangiku Matsumoto."

Hoshiko looked back at the lieutenant. "She looks kinda out of it."

"Hey! I'm standing right here!" Matsumoto shouted indignantly.

"I see that."

"Who are you anyway?" Matsumoto walked up to them.

"Hoshiko."

"You don't have a last name?"

"Nope."

The woman looked to Soi. "What's she doing here?"

"She wanted to come along. I said no, but she threatened to kill herself…so here she is." The Captain explained.

"Oh…well you just come on over when you need to relax or want a drink." Matsumoto smiled at Hoshiko.

"Drinking is bad for your liver and can cause cancer." Hoshiko stated.

"Then come over for fun. I can introduce you to some friends."

"No thanks."

"Mm…you are stubborn. You remind me of my Captain. Though you are _much _cuter." Pink tinted Hoshiko's cheeks.

"Uh…thanks I guess."

"Not a problem. Continue with your tour. Ta." The woman walked past them and disappeared around a corner.

"She's a little _to _busty for my liking."

Soi stared at her.

"What?"

"There's no one in Soul Society who's ever said that after seeing her."

"Well…she is to busty. We're moving on now right?"

"Yes."

****

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"This is the eleventh squad. They specialize in fighting."

"So the Captain must be that iron giant guy." Hoshiko reasoned.

"Mm-hmm."

"His lieutenant?"

"A child who always wants to play and eat candy."

"So I stay away unless I'm bored or just want to test my skill?"

"Pretty much."

"Right then. How many left?"

"One."

"Let's move it then! Lead the way."

Soi rolled her eyes.

****

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"This is the last squad we'll see for today."

"Who's the captain?"

"Jushiro Ukitake. He's a nice man…but he's sick very often."

"That sucks."

"Mm…his lieutenant died a long time ago. They're still trying to pick one."

"What was his lieutenant like?" Hoshiko asked as they turned and headed back to the second division.

"I never met him personally. But I hear he was a nice man who died a respected death."

"What killed him?"

"A hollow."

"They sure are bad folks. To not care about life at all. No wonder they are the way they are."

Soi hummed and continued to watch the stare ahead of them.

Hoshiko's training would start soon.

Soi wondered if she was ready for it.


	7. know who you are plus Zanpakuto

i'd like reviews. but then again...i'm typing this because i don't want to waste a good idead.

i really don't care if you review or not. what you do is your thing.

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

"So what are we doing?" Hoshiko and Soi stood in a large field of grass. A few trees dotted the area here and there.

"We're starting your hand-to-hand combat training today." Soi explained as she removed her captains cloak.

"Sounds cool."

"Maybe…but it will be difficult and painful." The Captain removed Suzumebachi from her back.

"Okay not as cool as I thought, but I can work with it." Hoshiko nodded to herself.

Soi chuckled as she moved in front of Hoshiko.

"We're going to check your reflexes first. We'll work up from there."

"Okay." Hoshiko said awkwardly.

Soi smiled and vanished from before the girl.

Hoshiko blinked and looked around her. Not many places she could hide here.

She jumped out of the way of a foot aimed straight at her hip.

Soi skidded to a halt. "Not bad." She disappeared again.

Hoshiko whipped around and grabbed the fist shot at her back, just before it hit her breast bone.

"Your better than I thought." Again So flashed out of sight.

The next thing Hoshiko knew she was staring up at the sky.

Soi crouched over her. "Your back alright?"

"Uh…yeah." Hoshiko sat up and cracked her back.

Soi helped her stand. "Well…you won't need excessive training on your reflexes."

Hoshiko's face looked uncomfortable as she rubbed her lower back. "Goody."

Soi shook her head. "We have a lot of work to do."

****

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Hoshiko was walking back to the second division after a long day of training.

It had been five day since she had gotten here. She had learned her way from the training ground to the second squad's living quarters.

Looking to her left she saw the seventh division. And its Captain sitting, looking up at the sky.

It would be dark soon.

Hoshiko decided she should apologize for her 'tin head' comment.

Komamura looked down at the figure walking towards him.

His helmet was off, but his face was covered by the cloth underneath it.

"You are Hoshiko, correct?"

She nodded.

"Is there something you need?"

Hoshiko looked at him oddly. "Why do you always keep your face covered?"

"…..I don't like people staring at me."

"Why would they stare?"

"We do not know each other well enough to talk on that ."

Hoshiko stared at him for a long time before smiling. "Sorry I called you a tin head." She bowed.

"Its fine."

There was silence for a longer period of time.

"You hide your face out of fear don't you?" Hoshiko asked suddenly.

"What?" Komamura seemed surprised..

"Is it fear of rejection? Or fear of not fitting in?"

"I don't see how it would matter."

"Trust me it makes a big difference."

"…..You are…odd." Komamura settled on.

Hoshiko shrugged and turned away. "Why try and be like everybody else when being yourself is more fun!" She called back.

Komamura stared after her before turning his eyes back to the sky. "Being yourself…."

****

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"Ugh!" Hoshiko flew back into a tree after a kick to the ribs.

Soi walked over and helped her up. "Come on….your doing good."

Hoshiko groaned as she got back on her feet. She had bruises all over.

She walked with Soi back to the center of the field.

They took their stances. "…..Again!" Soi shouted.

Hoshiko shot her left fist at Soi. She stopped halfway and launched her right.

Soi had caught the left hand but let go when Hoshiko's right fist connected with her shoulder.

She jumped back. Hoshiko appeared in front of her and kicked out.

Soi caught the foot in both hands and kicked Hoshiko under the chin.

The girl stumbled back a few steps.

She fell to the ground when Soi jabbed her in the stomach.

"Ugh…no more." Hoshiko coughed as she sat up.

Soi smiled. "We're done for today. Lets get you to the fourth division for those bruises. I may have cracked a rib or two."

"Ya think?" Hoshiko stood and poked at her ribs. She hissed in pain.

Soi grabbed her hand. "Stop that. Let's go."

****

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"What happened?" Unohana asked as she pressed on certain parts of Hoshiko's ribs and stomach.

"Training." Soi answered.

"Ah…you'll have to be careful then. Captain Soi Fong won't go easy on you."

Hoshiko gave a short laugh. "I got that."

Unohana smiled as she pressed her hand to Hoshiko's ribs.

The girl gazed in shock as the bruises disappeared.

Unohana pulled her hand away a moment later. "All better." She smiled.

"Any thing cracked or broken?"

"Three cracked ribs." The healer answered.

"I'll try and take it easier on you." Soi looked at Hoshiko.

She hopped off the bed. "Nah…I can take it. I don't need any special treatment."

"But you should take it easier." Unohana said as she checked on other patients.

Hoshiko saluted. "Aye-aye Miss Capi-tan!"

Unohana laughed as well as a few other members of her squad who were in the room.

Hoshiko waved to Unohana and the others as she and Soi walked out.

"I like this squad. They're all so nice here. I really can't see why people don't respect them more."

"They feel as if this squad is week because barely any know how to fight."

"How do they choose the squad members."

"I'm not sure." They walked outside.

"More training?"

"Food first."

"_Yes_!"

Soi rolled her eyes as they walked back to the second division.

The food in Soi's personal kitchen was better than the food in the cafeteria.

****

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Hoshiko was eating a dumpling filled with jelly.

Her training for toady was meditation. She had to learn to block out everything else and focus on her soul.

Soi said it would help her obtain her Zanpakuto. She couldn't wait till she got it.

She noticed she was walking past the seventh division again.

The Captain was there just as he had two days ago.

Hoshiko walked and stood in front of him.

He looked down at her.

"You again?"

"Is that bad?"

"Unexpected."

Hoshiko nodded.

"So will you tell me?"

"What?"

"About your face. It can't be that bad."

"How would you know?"

"I don't…but if you can't show your face…how can you be yourself?"

"I…don't understand."

"Do you know who you are?"

"I am Sajin Komamura."

"No…that's your name. I'm asking who you are."

"….And you know how to find out who someone is?"

"You should look at yourself in the mirror someday. Just stand there and look at yourself. Think about what makes you, you and how you define yourself as a person."

"….I don't understand you."

"I'm sorry. I must be making no sense."

"Yes."

Hoshiko shrugged. "I just think you shouldn't have to hide your face."

"You haven't seen it."

"Then show me."

"Will you stop with all this, finding yourself nonsense?"

"Its not nonsense. It may help you."

"Will you stop?"

Hoshiko nodded popping the rest of the dumpling in her mouth before crossing her arms.

Komamura hesitated before removing the heavy cloth from his face.

Hoshiko just stood there.

"See why I don't want anyone to look at me?"

"No."

His eyes widened. "What?"

"I don't see anything wrong with you. What are you talking about?"

"Its rude to say that."

"How? I really don't see what's wrong. So you look different, what about it?"

"…..Why are you like this?"

"Like what? A nice person?"

"I don't like people to stare."

"So what if they do? You shouldn't have to hide your face. If they can't handle it…they shouldn't look at all." Hoshiko shrugged and walked away.

Komamura looked down at the mask in his hands.

Maybe she was right.

****

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"Meditation again today?" Hoshiko sat with her back to one of the trees on their training ground.

"Yes. Something wrong with that?" Soi sat in front of her.

"Nah…just curious." Hoshiko settled herself and closed her eyes.

She snapped them open when she felt hands slip into her own.

"What are you doing?"

"Helping. Now shut up and concentrate."

Hoshiko blinked and closed her eyes.

She stopped thinking. She felt Soi's power being released into her body.

It felt…

'**Nice?**'

Hoshiko opened her eyes. Soi was no where around.

She was standing in a Sakura grove. The sky was black, but a sun hung in the sky. Clouds floated lazily back and forth.

'**Up here.**'

Hoshiko looked up at the Sakura tree at the center of the grove.

A dark figure jumped down.

It walked into the glow the sun was setting off.

"Suzumebachi." It wasn't a question.

The woman smiled and nodded. '**The one and only.**'

She had a mop of black, shoulder length hair, golden eyes, and a slight tan to her skin.

She wasn't very busty or much taller than Soi. But Hoshiko thought she looked very much like her wielder.

'**Thank you.**'

"Hmm? For what?"

'**You thought are very clear here. I know you think my wielder is beautiful.**'

Hoshiko's face burned and a bright blush appeared.

Suzumebachi laughed.

Hoshiko, still blushing, examined the Zanpakuto's appearance.

She had black pants with a rip on the right thigh.

Her feet were bare.

She had on a plain black short sleeved shirt.

Hoshiko noticed golden gauntlets on each forearm with two black stripes on each.

Suzumebachi smiled and something rustled behind her.

Hoshiko looked on in shock as large black wings stretched out, then vanished.

"Cool."

'**Thank you again. What are you here for?**'

"To find my Zanpakuto."

'**Ah…I believe I saw her wandering around this area earlier.**'

"Really?"

'**Mm-hmm. But you don't know her name yet do you?**'

Hoshiko shook her head sadly.

'**I believe she is headed back this way now.**'

Another figure walked out behind a patch of trees near Suzumebachi.

It walked up and stood beside the other Zanpakuto.

She had dirty blonde hair and steal grey eyes like Soi's.

She wore a white jacket with black sleeves. A small belly shirt was underneath. Hoshiko saw a dragon tattoo around her waist.

Her jeans were pale blue with a few rips here and there, her feet were also bare.

Hoshiko stared. "You are…?"

'**Your Zanpakuto.**' Her voice sounded just like Soi's.

"What's your name? Or won't you tell me?"

The woman shrugged.

'**I doubt you would hear it.**'

"I wanna hear it any way."

Her Zanpakuto smiled. 'I am…'

****

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Hoshiko opened her eyes to find Soi sitting exactly where she was when she closed them.

Only difference was that she wasn't holding her hands and she looked concerned.

Hoshiko closed her hands and felt them tighten around something.

She looked at her hands and found a sword there.

Soi moved forward.

The sheath was a dark blue. Wrapped around the top was a golden gauntlet with two black stripes.

The swords hilt was wrapped in black.

The shape of the base was an oval with wind marks engraved into it.

"You didn't get the name did you?"

Hoshiko shook her head. "I saw Suzumebachi. My Zanpakuto came from yours."

Soi looked into Hoshiko's eyes. "How?"

"I don't know."

Thinking back she did remember feeling spiritual pressure that wasn't her own pulsing through Suzumebachi.

It must have been Hoshiko's Zanpakuto and Hoshiko trying to tap into it.

They stood.

"Let's head back. Unohana needs to check you over from yesterday."

"Alright. I'm feeling hungry anyway."

Soi scoffed. "Your always hungry."

"Nu-uh. I just have a healthy diet."

"I hardly think shoving food in your face qualifies as a diet."

"Hey!" Hoshiko shouted indignantly.

Soi laughed quietly.

****

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Unohana looked up as Soi and Hoshiko walked up.

"Captain Fong." She bowed her head.

Soi returned the gesture.

"Your physical is tomorrow." Unohana reminded her fellow Captain.

Soi groaned. "Why bother? We both know I keep up with my health. I've never slipped."

"You better show up Soi. I don't want to have you dragged here." The healer became very serious.

Soi became very nervous.

"Of course I'll show up."

Hoshiko looked between the two. She was confused.

"Hoshiko found her Zanpakuto." Soi wanted the attention off of herself.

"Ah-ah…are you going to be here tomorrow?"

"I…yes?"

"Good. Now what was it you were saying?" Unohana stood from the steps.

"Hoshiko found her Zanpakuto."

"Hmm?" The Captain turned her eyes to the younger girl.

Hoshiko smiled and held out the blade.

Unohana took it and inspected it carefully.

"Very nice. I'm glad you found it. You have yet to learn its name correct?"

Hoshiko nodded. "I'll get it eventually."

"You have to."

The girl looked at Soi. "What?"

"The only Captain who doesn't know his Zanpakuto's name is Zaraki. He is the only exception."

"Why?"

"I'll explain another time. Let's go. I'll see you tomorrow Unohana." Soi turned away.

"You'd be wise to show up Soi." Soi shivered at the tone in Retsu's voice.

"I will." She called as she and Hoshiko rounded the corner.

There was a moment of silence between the two.

Hoshiko spoke up finally. "Your not going are you?"

"_Hell _no." She hissed.

Hoshiko laughed.


	8. Checkup!

i hope your all liking how the story is going.

No. i do **NOT** take unsigned reiews! I got a nasty one and now i don't allow it.

tell that person thank you for ruining it for the rest of you.

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

Today seemed to be a little odd for Soi.

First Hoshiko had said she wasn't hungry. Which she always was in the morning.

Then when she was walking to the Sakura grove had seen Komamura walking around.

What made that odd was that he wasn't wearing his steal helmet or mask.

His whole head was uncovered.

That had never happened aside from the Aizen incident.

Soi shook her head and just as she was about to walk into the Sakura trees….

A hand snapped around her own.

Soi looked around.

Unohana had found her.

"Uh…heh…hi?" Soi stuttered.

Unohana made her nervous when she was serious.

"You had no intention of showing up for your physical did you?" The healer had a dangerous tone to her voice.

"I…of course I did." She tried to cover.

"No you didn't." Retsu wasn't falling for it.

The woman pulled Soi along, and the second division Captain couldn't help but feel like a child.

****

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Retsu was checking the files on Soi.

The other Captain sat on a medical bed in a secluded room.

She felt very awkward sitting there in simple black robe.

"You'll need a shot." Unohana said suddenly.

Soi's head snapped up. "What?"

The healer was getting the needle ready.

Soi bristled.

****

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

The whole fourth division paused in what they were doing.

Thy looked at each other oddly as shouts were head from the room Soi & their Captain were in.

"NO!"

"Soi calm down. It'll hurt worse if you panic."

"NO! GET THAT _THING _AWAY FROM ME!!"

"Come here."

"BACK OFF!!"

"Soi…"

"STOP IT! GET **AWAY**!"

An ear piercing shriek sounded after that.

Then everything went quiet.

****

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"See? That wasn't so bad." Unohana said as she threw the needle away.

Soi lay on the medical bed clutching her arm and glaring at the other woman.

"You could have killed me." Soi whispered hoarsely.

Retsu turned back to her. "Your exaggerating. It was just a shot."

"It hurt." Soi felt tears stinging at her eyes. She really felt like a child now.

Unohana smiled at her.

Soi glared back.

The healer leaned in and kissed Soi on the forehead.

The younger blinked confused. But she wasn't glaring anymore.

"All better?"

A death glare came this time. "I'm not a child!"

"Answer the question." The woman said patiently.

Soi glared for a moment longer and then looked away.

She did feel better.

She heard Retsu chuckle and shuffle around for something.

"Give me your arm."

Soi didn't but Retsu grabbed it anyway.

"There."

Soi looked at her arm.

Unohana had placed a Band-Aid with a black cat on the 'injury'.

"Thanks." Soi sat up and turned away from the healer.

She jerked when she felt arms slip around her shoulders and grip her in a tight hug.

"Does it still hurt?"

"Like you said its just a shot."

"You know that's not what I mean."

"Then yes. It still hurts a little."

Unohana smiled. Soi was finally starting to come out of her shell.

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

Small? Yes. but needed.


	9. Kissy Kissy makes you happy

Hope you enjoy this chapter. there's a special surprise. It finally happens!

Review please.

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

"Soi?"

"Hmm?"

They were sitting in Soi's office. Soi doing paper work Hoshiko just sitting there watching.

"What did you mean when we were back in the human world?"

"What did I say?"

"That the gods who used to live in the forest still roam around the streets at night."

"They do." Soi finished reading and signing off a paper.

"But why?"

"They need something to do. Watching over the nice people and making sure everything is clean is what they do at night."

"Why only at night?"

"They don't like people to see them."

"Have they?"

"Of course. But they are said to be insane and are sent away."

"To the loony bin?"

"I believe that's what you call it. Or an Insane Asylum."

"Loony bin doesn't sound as intimidating."

Soi smirked. "I'm sure."

Silence

"Do you always do this?"

"Do what?"

"Sign papers and stuff."

"It part of my job."

"Your job is really boring then."

Soi looked up at Hoshiko. Their eyes locked.

"Zip it." Soi said sternly.

Hoshiko sat back on the sofa looking grumpy.

****

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

****

CRASH

Hoshiko slammed into a tree and knocked it clean over.

Soi appeared before her with her hand outstretched.

"You alright?"

"Are you trying to kill me!?"

"If you used your Zanpakuto properly and your reflexes, _maybe _that wouldn't happen."

"_Maybe _if you lightened up it would hurt less."

"…Suck it up crybaby."

Soi gripped her hand and pulled the girl to her feet.

They walked back to the center of the field.

"You come at me this time." Soi readied her stance.

"Alright, finally." Hoshiko said happily.

This would be fun.

She shot forward and slammed the hilt of her sword into Soi's ribs.

"Oomph!" Soi kneeled over in pain and loss of breath.

Hoshiko quickly grabbed her right shoulder and kicked her legs from under her.

Soi fell to the ground with Hoshiko on top.

The Captain's cheeks burned.

Hoshiko looked confused. "You okay? Your not sick or nothin' are ya?"

Hoshiko leaned down and pressed her forehead to Soi's.

Soi's entire face went bright red.

"Huh…you seem okay." Hoshiko pulled her moved her face away but stayed close.

"Back up." Soi whispered.

"Why?"

"Because I said so."

Hoshiko's eyes drifted down to Soi's lips. "So?"

"Back up." Soi repeated.

"No." Hoshiko leaned down closer.

"Hoshiko." The black haired woman whispered.

"Hmm?"

"Don't."

To late.

Hoshiko pressed her lips to the Captains.

Soi pressed back and wrapped her arms around Hoshiko's neck.

"We aren't interrupting are we?" An amused voice called.

They pulled out of the kiss but Soi kept her arms securely wrapped around Hoshiko's neck.

Hoshiko had no problem with that.

Looking over they saw Unohana and Isane.

Isane blushing at the sight. Unohana smiling kindly. "Yeah ya kinda are." Hoshiko spoke up.

"I apologize then."

"What's up?"

"Just thought I'd check to see if you got any injuries from training."

"Well…she did knock me into that tree over there."

Hoshiko looked and pointed to the fallen tree.

"Where did she hit you?"

"In the ribs."

"Let me see." Retsu walked over.

Hoshiko sat up and Soi let go.

It was quite the position.

Isane blushed a deeper red. Unohana seemed not to notice.

Unohana pulled the top of Hoshiko's robes open and a large blue and purple bruise was visible on her stomach and a bit on her sternum.

Retsu pressed her hand on the bruise and it disappeared after a moment.

"Nothing is broken. But take it easy." The healer smiled and turned away.

"Isane come on. Let's leave them to their business."

They walked off with Isane walking rather close to Unohana. Hoshiko didn't miss that.

"Isane was walking pretty close to Retsu." Soi finally piped up.

"Yeah. They seem really close." Hoshiko looked down at the woman she was straddling.

She leaned down with a hand on either side of Soi's head.

"You wanna go back now?"

Soi leaned up and kissed Hoshiko on her nose. "Yes. Now get off."

Hoshiko chuckled and did as she was told.

She helped Soi up.

****

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

As they walked into Soi's room Hoshiko grabbed her arm and spun her around.

"What are you…mph!" Hoshiko pressed her lips to hers.

Soi moaned and Hoshiko slid her tongue inside.

Soi let out a deeper moan and snaked her arms around Hoshiko's neck again.

Hoshiko gripped Soi tightly to her with her right arm around her waist.

They pulled out of the kiss when air became a problem.

"Hoshiko…." Soi whispered.

"Hmm?"

Soi tucked her head under the younger girls chin.

"Nothing."

"Unohana told me."

"About what?"

"When Yoruichi left."

"Why? Did you ask?"

"I wanted to know how you knew her."

"I told you she was my old teacher." Soi toyed with a piece of Hoshiko's hair.

"I know…but it seemed to be more than that."

"Why didn't you ask me then?"

"I didn't think you would answer me. Or maybe that you would be mad for asking."

"What did she tell you?"

"That Yoruichi left you here."

"She told you all the details then?"

"Yes."

"And what do you think?"

"That she's a jackass who can't sit still."

"Hmm."

"Does that upset you?"

"No."

"Good. Because I'll never abandon you." Hoshiko said honestly.

"She kinda told me that to."

"Well I mean it." Hoshiko pulled Soi back and looked her right in the eye.

Soi stared at her, sensing the honesty. "Thank you."

Hoshiko smiled and pulled Soi close.

Their lips met again just as the office door slid open.

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

gasp! who is it?


	10. A fight and Soi snuggles

A fight! Ohh...how fun! Please review.

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

Hoshiko and Soi pulled apart as the door to Soi's office door slammed open.

"Yoruichi." Soi whispered.

"Get off." The goddess ground out.

"Huh?" Hoshiko gripped Soi tightly to her.

"Get your hands off of her." Yoruichi walked forward slowly.

"She's not yours."

"She was mine before you were born little girl."

Hoshiko stepped away from Soi and met Yoruichi halfway.

"She's not a piece of property."

Yoruichi growled at that.

Soi watched on in surprise and disappointment.

They didn't have to fight, Soi would never let it happen if she could stop it. Right now though…she didn't think she could.

"So what do you want? A fight?"

"Why should I bother trying to fight you. Its not like your good enough to win either way."

Hoshiko was trying really hard not to just reach out and choke this chick. "Really?"

"Really."

They stood toe-to-toe glaring at each other.

"Stop." The two women looked at the source of the whisper.

Soi clutched Hoshiko's arm. "I don't know what your going to do, but please stop."

Hoshiko glanced back at Yoruichi, who seemed hurt by Soi clinging to her, and turned to Soi.

"All right. I'll stop."

Soi smiled and tucked herself into Hoshiko's arms. "Thank you."

A growl was heard from behind.

Hoshiko gripped Soi and ducked out of the way of a fist shot right at her head.

Hoshiko pushed Soi behind her as she glared at Yoruichi. "What's your problem? Soi just asked you to stop."

"I don't care." A foot slammed into Hoshiko's stomach.

"Ugh! Why do people keep kicking me there!?" Hoshiko dropped, clutching her stomach.

Yoruichi stood over her with a menacing smirk.

"What's your problem!" Hoshiko jumped back to her feet.

"I'm not gunna lose Soi to you!"

"What's wrong with her being with someone that makes her happy?"

"Shut up!"

Yoruichi tried to get a fist jabbed at her face, but it was caught easily.

Hoshiko rammed her shoulder into Yoruichi's ribs.

Yoruichi landed heavily on the floor with an 'Oomph!'.

Hoshiko walked up to her and kicked her stomach…hard.

Yoruichi coughed up a little blood and grabbed Hoshiko's foot. She pulled and sent her to the ground.

The goddess was back up in a second.

Soi watched on as Yoruichi straddled the girl and proceeded to almost literally 'beat her face in'.

She was to afraid of what Yoruichi would do if she stopped her.

Two figures walked into the open door.

"Unohana!" Soi called.

"What's going on!"

Isane ran forward and pulled Yoruichi back. Several other members of the fourth squad rushed in and helped her with the furious goddess.

Once they got her away from the girl Unohana and Soi rushed forward.

"Hoshiko." Soi whispered.

The girl had a split lip, cut eyebrow, and a very bloody nose. All-in-all….it wasn't as bad as it could have been.

Retsu placed her hands on Hoshiko's sternum.

"Is anything broken?" Soi asked worriedly.

"No, just a few cracks here and there." The healer answered evenly.

"That's good." Soi calmed down and stared at Hoshiko.

"How do you feel?" Soi asked quietly.

"Like I just got my ass handed to me by a total bitch." Hoshiko answered while she touched her nose.

"I'll get something to wash the blood with." Soi got up and walked to the bathroom, but not without shooting a death glare at her old teacher.

"What happened?" Unohana asked as her hands began to glow soft green.

"Soi and were goin to sleep when she busted in here. She told me to get off of Soi." Hoshiko watched from her place as Yoruichi was pulled out of the second division.

"And then?"

"I think she wanted to fight, but Soi told us to stop so I did…but she didn't back down." Hoshiko looked up as Soi came back with a damp cloth.

She smiled and winced. Yoruichi had gotten a good shot an her jaw.

"Go on please." Retsu said kindly. She pulled back and waited for the rest of the story.

"There's not much to tell. She attacked me and I attacked back. Then as she was about to permanently make my face apart of the floor…you walked in."

"I see. Glad I stopped her before she could do that. You'll be okay now." Retsu nodded to the pair and left quietly.

There was silence in the room while Soi gently whipped the blood from Hoshiko's face.

"All clean." Soi sat back beside her.

"Thanks for caring so much." Hoshiko took her hand in her own.

Soi blushed but smiled sweetly.

"I really like you." Hoshiko whispered.

"I really like you too." Soi responded.

"Hmm. Good to know its not one sided."

"Why should it be?"

"You didn't like me at all when we first met."

"I didn't like you the first _few _times we met."

Hoshiko chuckled. "Why not?"

"You seemed a bit…out spoken. You still are."

"Honesty is the best quality."

Soi laughed and stood up. "Come on. Let's get you into bed."

"Ohh…we can sleep together right?" Hoshiko stood a little painfully. Her ribs and stomach still hurt.

"Hmm…maybe. But I really don't think your in any shape to sleep with me."

"So we can't do anything?" Hoshiko whined.

"What's wrong with snuggling?"

"I like snuggles. Soi snuggles sound nice." Hoshiko smiled dreamily.

Soi chuckled and kissed her on the lips softly. "Let's go to sleep."

"Okay." Soi laughed at Hoshiko's eagerness and pulled her to the bedroom.

"Your sure we can't do anything?"

The door slid shut.

"Ugh! Shut up and get in bed. You have more training tomorrow."

A whine was heard. "But Soooooi," she got cut off.

"Shut up and get in bed!" Snapped the annoyed woman.

"Yes ma'am!"

Silence

"I like Soi snuggles."

The other giggled.


	11. ooohhhh sexy!

Its been awhile. Let me know what you think.

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

"I can't believe its been a month." Hoshiko thought aloud.

She and Soi were sitting on a cliff in the desert area of the Seireitei.

"Hmm."

Hoshiko looked over at her 'interest'. "What's the matter?"

"I was wondering what happened to Yoruichi." Soi said quietly.

"Why does it matter?"

Soi's head snapped in her direction. "What does that mean!?"

"She tried to kill me!"

"And? That's life here Hoshiko! People and hollows are going to try and kill you! Get over yourself!" Soi snapped at the younger girl.

She stood and was about to walk away. That is until Hoshiko blocked her path.

"Move."

"You love her don't you?"

"That's not your business!"

"Yes it is. Answer me."

"Excuse me? Where do you get off talking to me that way?"

"Do you?"

"…Yeah. I do? Why do you even care?"

"…"

'_Say something_!' Soi thought desperately. She didn't know why but she wanted Hoshiko to tell her…anything!

Hoshiko looked down.

**'Coward!'** Soi's voice rang through her ears.

She knew who it was.

**'_Shut up_!' **

**'She wants you to say something! Anything…so speak!'**

Her Zanpakuto shouted to her.

**'_I don't understand this_.' **

**'Tell her that then. All she wants is for you to talk to her.'**

A masculine/feminine voice called.

**'_Suzumebachi_?' **

**'Hurry up she's leaving!' **Suzumebachi called.

Hoshiko spun around. "Wait!"

'_Thank you_.' Soi turned. "What?"

"Look…I don't understand this, at all in any way."

"Why are you telling me that?"

"Because I want you to understand. As best you can anyway."

"Understand what?"

"I like you Soi, I really do. But…I can't get any closer if you don't let me in."

"Maybe I don't want to."

"Soi you have got to get over whatever it is that makes you want to shut everyone out."

"That's how I stay strong."

"Sometimes that works Soi, but there is nothing wrong with letting others help you. There's no shame in depending on someone other than yourself."

"That's how you think. The way I was raised was to let no one in and be strong for myself while defending others."

"Why can't you change that then? You don't have to be this way."

Hoshiko walked slowly up to the smaller woman.

"I want to, but I can't just change who I am over night."

"I know that Soi. I know it takes time to change who a person is. But Hoshiko," she motioned to herself," isn't going anywhere. I'll stay and help you when I can."

The Captain met Hoshiko halfway, and allowed herself to be folded into strong arms. "Thank you Hoshiko."

Hoshiko hummed and rocked them gently from side-to-side. "I don't want you to change everything about yourself. I just want you to be able to let some people in."

"I'll try."

"Fan-tastic."

Soi laughed inwardly. Maybe this could work.

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

__

Later that night:

Soi snapped awake as a knock came to her door. She ignored it at first and tried to go back to sleep when it sounded again.

Groaning in irritation, Soi slipped out of bed. Hoshiko mumbled in _her _sleep.

"Who is it?" Soi whispered harshly through the door.

"Me." Yoruichi's voice rang out.

"Hush. Others are trying to sleep in here." Soi slid the weak wooden door open.

"What do you mean?" The goddess asked confused. She looked around Soi to see _Hoshiko _in the Captain's bed.

Yoruichi growled threateningly. "Soi what is that _girl _doing in your bed?"

"That's none of your concern." The smaller woman answered evenly.

"You…your falling for her aren't you?"

"I really don't see how that's your business."

Yoruichi growled again before noticing Soi's night clothes. "Your wearing _that _with _her _in your bed?"

The jealousy was back.

"Yes. I was Yoruichi." Open up and let people in right? Soi wondered briefly if it would work with this woman.

Soi was wearing a small black silk nighty. _Very _sexy in Hoshiko's opinion. The Captain had gotten it a few days before she met the girl.

"Is there a problem?"

"Why do you like this girl? Do you like her more than me?"

Great! This again only with a different person.

"You know what…yes, I do like her more than you. Much more."

"What does she have that I don't?!" Yoruichi snapped while pointing to the futon.

"At least she's actually staying with me!" Soi snapped impatiently, and accidentally slammed the door shut before locking it.

Hoshiko jumped awake when the door slammed. "Huh! Wha's goin on?" She asked sleepily.

Soi spun around. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to slam it shut. Yoruichi just got me really upset."

Hoshiko sat up on her elbows. "Yoruichi was out there?"

"Yeah."

"What did she say to you?" Hoshiko began to stand. Soi slipped silently back into the futon. She pushed Hoshiko back down.

"Never mind. Just go back to sleep."

Hoshiko nodded and slipped her right arm around Soi's waist. Soi cuddled up to her and put her head on Hoshiko's shoulder.

"You talk in your sleep you know." Soi said suddenly.

Hoshiko blushed. "What?" Her voice was nervous and slightly hoarse.

"It sounded like a pleasant dream" Soi said coyly.

"Wha…what was I saying?"

The older woman sat up and looked down at Hoshiko. She threw her head back. "Oh! Don't stop!"

Hoshiko blushed furiously and tackled Soi back down to the floor. "Mm…right there!" Soi continued.

"Knock it off!"

"Ahh…so good!" Soi moaned with a smile.

"Stop it." Hoshiko whispered. The lust was obvious.

Soi laughed softly. "You said it not me."

"Is that all?" Hoshiko raised her brow.

Soi grinned widely. "Oh Soi!"

Hoshiko's face turned cheery red before she leaned down and silenced Soi's teasing calls.

The older woman moaned and slipped her arms around Hoshiko's neck as the younger slipped her tongue into her mouth.

"Mmph." Soi groaned happily as Hoshiko pressed her thigh between Soi's legs.

Hoshiko smiled into the kiss.

Nothing would happen tonight, but this kind of contact sent pleasurable shivers up and down her spine.

Soi moaned again as Hoshiko gently ran her right hand across her side.

Very pleasurable.

**_XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX_**

_How was that for fun?_


	12. Another fight and maybe a name

"So what is your name anyway?" Hoshiko asked her Zanpakuto.

"You have to show your true feelings in a time of desperation. When my power is most needed." Soi's voice answered.

They were sitting in the Sakura grove with the bright sun and dark sky. Suzumebachi sat in a tree nearby.

"But what can you do?" Hoshiko insisted.

"We won't find that out until you use my power to protect a person most important to you." She answered.

"Hmph! Your just like Soi. Stubborn!" Hoshiko crossed her arms.

"That's _why _I'm stubborn."

"What?"

"Ta." Her Zanpakuto waved.

****

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Hoshiko shot up in bed looking around the room.

Where _was _she?

"Mm…Hoshiko what's the matter?" A sleepy voice called.

The girl looked down to her left.

Oh right.

She was with Soi.

"Nothing. Go back to sleep." Hoshiko brushed a few strands of hair away from Soi's eyes.

Soi smile and hummed before closing her eyes and snuggling back down into the blankets.

Hoshiko chuckled and slid out of bed. She grabbed her jacket and walked out of the second division.

****

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"What are you doing out here at this time of night?" A low feminine voice called from the Sakura trees.

"Taking a walk." Hoshiko looked up.

"Isn't that interesting." There was a rustle of leaves from the tree.

"…Yoruichi?" Hoshiko called.

"That's ma'am to you little girl!" Yoruichi snapped.

"Why are you so mad at me? What did I do?"

"You stole her from me. I had her first, and you took her away."

"Maybe she was never your to begin with." Hoshiko tried to reason.

Bad idea!

"She's mine! She belongs to me!"

"No she doesn't! Soi is her own person! You don't control her anymore!" Hoshiko shouted up at the tree.

Yoruichi growled and jumped down from the branches. "Watch your tone brat!"

"Soi isn't your property Yoruichi! That may have been what you thought of her as before, but she is a great person! She got that way without you! So back off!" Hoshiko was getting beyond pissed.

Yoruichi growled and…

Hoshiko stared in wonder and confusion as 'lightning'? Erupted from Yoruichi's body. "Flash Cry!" She heard the woman shout.

Hoshiko stood frozen in amazement. She was pulled from her thought when a scream sounded.

"HOSHIKO!!" Said girl looked to her left. Just in time to see Soi move to block her.

She had no Zanpakuto, no captain's cloak.

She just stood in shorts and a tank top.

Yoruichi's eyes widened. She tried to stop the attack but it was to late.

"Soi." Hoshiko whispered.

Realization struck!

"Soi!" She shouted.

'_Help me!!_' She thought desperately.

'**Gladly. Just call on me.**' Soi's voice rang through her ears.

Hoshiko shot herself at the goddess.

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

i have a few choices for Hoshiko's Zanpakuto.

1: Ai-Mi Love child

2: Zuki-chou Moon Butterfly

3: Natsu-Saku Summer Flower

4: Zuki-Saki Moon Blossom


	13. This is it!

Seeing as Zuki-Chou seems to fit Hoshiko's Zanpakuto. That'll be the name.

****

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

'_Help me!!_'

'**Gladly. Just call on me.**' Soi's voice rang through her ears.

Hoshiko shot herself at the goddess.

"Shine…Zuki-Chou!!" Hoshiko shouted.

There was a bright burst of light.

Yoruichi reeled back.

Soi had to close her eyes.

Hoshiko was breathing heavily when she opened them.

Soi gasped at the girls Zanpakuto.

Zuki-Chou had a long thin silver edge with a black blade.

The hilt was wrapped in white, and the tang was gold.

"Zuki-Chou." Hoshiko held the blade up and examined it with wonder and awe.

'**Mm-hmm.**' Soi's voice hummed in her mind.

Hoshiko turned to Yoruichi. Her attack had been stopped and absorbed.

"Leave." Her voice promised pain if her orders were not followed.

Yoruichi snarled and flashed away. Hoshiko would slip up. She would be there to pick up the pieces when she did.

"Hoshiko." Soi whispered.

The girl turned to her. "I did it." She said proudly.

Soi laughed and nodded.

Hoshiko wanted to say something. Before she got the chance however, she was locked in a deep kiss with the woman she could honestly admit she loved now.

It was to early to say it to her though. Of course actions were always better if displayed rather than said.

'**Awwww!!**' Two voices rang through their heads.

They blushed and headed back to the second division.

_**THE END**_

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

Bad ending i know. Who wants a sequel when i finish New Story?


	14. A sequel?

I have finished New Story...who wants a sequel to this story.

I know i've been lagging on my chapter updates for any of my stories.

I just haven't had motivation. But...i have finished the first chapter for a sequel to this story.

I will try and update every weekend if i'm not busy.

So how many of you want the sequel?


	15. im not

im not writing a sequel for this story.

its not my fault! don't blame me!

_**totally**_ not my fault!


End file.
